


You, Who Called My Name

by SugarFluffiness



Category: Henry Lau - Fandom, Super Junior-M
Genre: Crack, Fluffy, Love at First Sight, Not as kinky as I'm making it out to be, One sided, Other, just fun, just read and find out, very romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 08:05:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12054777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarFluffiness/pseuds/SugarFluffiness
Summary: The (short) romantic tale of how Henry met histrue loveviolin.





	You, Who Called My Name

Henry had no idea how drastically his life would change with a small, sidetracked shopping trip.  
He slowly strolled down a quiet road, casually sipping his iced coffee and admiring various wares displayed in storefronts, although not interested enough to actually enter any shop.  
From the corner of his eyes, the rich, cherry-colored wood of a finely shaped violin caught his immediate attention. It was as if an unimaginable force drew his feet towards the glass of the shop window and before he knew what had happened, he found himself in the store, standing before the breathtaking instrument with a petite, delicate looking sales attendant at his side, asking if he needed any assistance.  
In another lifetime, or an alternate universe, Henry would have forgotten about the violin and it’s exorbitant price tag and maybe had flirted a bit with the attractive sales attendant before departing with a smirk adorning his perfectly sculpted lips, coffee in hand and a new number on his phone.  
But today was unlike anything Henry had experienced and the violin was all Henry had on his mind. He swiftly turned to the sales attendant, who was waiting expectantly for an answer to her question, reluctantly tearing his eyes away from the instrument.  
“How much?” he asked shortly, gesturing to the precious piece behind him.  
The young woman looked confused, knowing that her customer had just looked at the price tag.  
“I mean,” Henry impatiently clarified, “are there any discounts?” Henry knew that he could easily charm the girl and get an ‘accidental’ 20 percent off, or such, but by now he was desperate and his nerves were too frazzled to act in any charming and relaxing manner.  
“No, I believe the price on the tag is the final price,” she offered and before she could ask if he needed anything else, Henry turned back around to observe the instrument wistfully.  
“I need this in my home,” he murmured, reaching out a hand and hesitating before brushing his long fingers along the smooth wood of the violin.  
It was perfect, completely crafted to suit him. It was like fate. 

_Or maybe they were star crossed, and the universe just didn’t want them together_ , Henry thought as he left the shop with a heavy heart and empty hands. 

That night, Henry couldn’t sleep. Thoughts of the violin, with its rich, cherry colored wood and smooth, sleek surface plagued his once-calm mind. He rubbed his jaw, eager for sleep to come and erase the doubts and conflicts within him. But it didn’t, and when it finally did, he dreamt of the violin. It was as if the very essence of him and the universe desired the instrument to be his. He imagines caressing it with his shoulder and chin, drawing the bow lovingly across the fine, powerful strings. And the music he produced with it...it wasn't as if Henry lacked skill or dedication, he could produce beautiful music with any instrument thrown into his supple hands. With _that_ violin though...Henry knew for sure that he would create the most heart aching of tunes. 

After a night of restless sleep, Henry awoke early, much earlier than he would usually on his rare weeks off.  
He stretched his lithe body leisurely, enjoying the feeling of his defined muscles tensing after his night of uncomfortable tossing and turning.  
Although Henry repeated his daily morning routine smoothly, the never ending schedule was disturbed by one simple, persistent thought. The cherry violin.  
To clear his mind, Henry decided to take a long jog out in the early morning mist. He put in some earphones, turned up the sad and soulful music, and let his body lead him on while he focused on relaxing his mind.  
When Henry next looked up, he found himself staring at the glass window of the instrument shop, the violin facing him, taunting him, tempting him. Suddenly, he couldn’t bare to be apart from it, through glass, through a store, he had to have it in his arms at that instant. Suddenly, the exorbitant price didn’t matter anymore.  
Purchasing it was like being able to drink in oxygen after so long of holding a breath; he knew that the violin was more valuable than any numbers on a price tag. 

Walking out of the store, most precious possession in hand, Henry believed that it was the best choice he had ever made. He was certain of one thing though.  
It was going to be fantastic. 

 

_You make me be able to start everything.  
I found the answer to a fantastic dream._

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty much me at my dorkiest. I have to say (apologize, more like) that I don't really know Henry that well. Of course, I admire him to no end and I have to say I am in complete awe of his instrument playing. I hope you enjoyed this silly fic, I just wrote it on a whim. Let me know all your thoughts! :P


End file.
